Rosario Vampire: The Z Class Monster
by BlackHawk571X
Summary: After avenging his parents death after 7 years of being a Hunter, Alexander Mason heads to Japan to go to school of Yokai Academy, not realizing he will study with his follow peers who are the very kinds of monsters he use to hunt. Will he be able to ignore his hunter sense's after swearing the life off him? Or will it overcome him and destroy him? Rated M for see joke in chapter.


**Hey everyone my name is Blackhawk571X and I bring you this story that was in my head for awhile. So I give you Rosario Vampire: The Z Class Monster. And the joke was /Rated M for fuck you that's why/ XD Don't take it seriously guys, I'm an idiot like that. And be warned, it gets dark at first...very dark.**

Out in the woods, walked a normal human boy. He had a black shirt, long trench coat with a black hoodie to hide his face, black pants and black steel toed boots. His face, though not completely visible, had a scowl and hard look in his eyes. Most people would think this boy, who look like he would go to High school, had evil intentions. And most of them would be right, if they don't know the reason of it, and it was simple. He was hunting... for his parents murderers. At age 8, he witnessed the death of his family by cult looking people, they had black robes with red accents on their hoods and arms. When it was over, his uncle and aunt took him in. And that was when he learned a big secret, that the supernatural, vampires and werewolves, existed and they are hunters. And by age 11, he wanted to be trained to avenge his mother and father, much to the reluctance of his adopted family. But he proved to be an excellent hunter by age 14 when he kill his first group of shapeshifters by tricking them. The trick was he had the group written X's on their wrists to identify who they are. And when they want to prove who they are, they must remove the little wrappings on they wrists, and if they can't or don't have the X, they're a shapeshifter. And when it was just the little boy against 5 shapeshifters, he killed them with an improvised iron splitter explosives. After they were killed, the boy found his group, which was four alive, and they couldn't believe he killed them all by himself. But when he proved who he was and showed the bodies of the monsters, they had no choice but make this 14 year old boy a full fledged hunter. Now one year later he was on the trail of his parents murders after 7 years of silence. The group was a cult called The Messiahs of Dracula, a vampire group hoping to revive their so-called god to conquer the earth in fear again. But for this boy, that will never happen, for as long as they die, his parents will be avenged and finally at peace. That's all he cared about, for the supernatural will learn the name of...

Alexander Mason.

Four months before the story begins

North America

Appalachian Mountains

Four weeks ago, there was a report of cultist groups occupying the mountains for their 'rituals' or stuff and most of them were found and arrested. Except for one group Mason has been looking for, the Messiahs of Dracula. Mason found the group hiding in the caves of the area, go figure. After spotting the group and their hideout, Mason looked through his arsenal. Two black desert eagles with scopes attached on the top with laser sights, five wooden steaks with a silver tip and core, one sawed off shotgun, one automatic shotgun and an AK-94 with a under barrel shotgun attachment and a hybrid scrope that changes from a reflex sight to a 10x scope, something that Mason created in his spare time. Say about the AR 15 all they want, but with reliability, nothing beats an AK in the most extreme environments. And with bullets stained with garlic purée, salt shakers with garlic salt and a spray bottle with a water and garlic powder mixture. And to top it off, he has been eating garlic foods for the past three weeks to ensure that if he was bitten by a vampire, they're in for a nasty surprise. Last but not the least, he had a powerfully UV flashlight. Finally, to top everything he had a 4 foot silver carbon fiber sword with a titanium core, blessed by the priests of the Vatican, the Shinto group and the orders of Masonry and Knights Templars. All in all, he had the most deadly sword on the planet, and he couldn't be more happy about it. And so with everything loaded and in proper order, it was time to chew bubblegum and kickass, and unfortantly for the unexpected cultists, he was out of bubblegum.

He waited a few hours before his attack, because he wanted to see if the reports are true or not. The last time he went in guns blazing, he had killed innocent bystanders when he thought they were a group of werewolves. Sadly that wasn't the case, and for months he was hunted down by the local hunters to avenge the dead but ended up working together due to the true werewolf group had plotted to kill the camper group and misled the lone hunter into murdering them. Let's just say they are no longer among the living, in fact the only evidence of their existence is burnt fur and charred bones. And every since that day, the hunters of North America learned the name and story of Alexander Mason, the creator and avenger of The Black Rock Massacre, or as he was commonly known as The Butcher of Black Rock.

After two hours, a military truck pulled up to the entrance of the cave. Mason watched as two civilian like people exit the truck, walked to the front of the cave. The two looked to be conversing with the two guards. After awhile the two went to back of the truck... to pull out civilians who were scared and screaming for help. Believing that this is indeed the group he is hunting and he ran up to the group, ready to drench the mountain side with their blood. He halted to the tree before the clearing, seeing the vampires not noticing him, good cause he was ready to make Van Helsing proud. He waited until the vampire went to grab the last human and he got out of cover and open up on them. With his rifle, he dropped the first vampire in the head, and aim at the surprised vampires, and dropped them quick. He ran up to the human and grabbed his phone.

"Here, take this phone and just call number 1 and tell them everything that happen. They'll listen and come and get you. Your safe now, and those freaks have bitten their last necks." Mason said, and ran into the bunker. As soon as he press up next to the door, he grabbed his flashbang and throw it inside. After a few second, he heard the bang and entered to see the other vampires and humans, and started dropping the vamps in the head by the mile. The humans screaming got the attention of the rest of the bunker and they started coming for the human who dared to raise their hand against them, but they're about to realize too late that this human was no other than Alexander Mason. As more vamps started pouring in, he started to hunker down and yelled at the humans sitting there to get the fuck out and they ran, while shooting all that was trying to kill him. After the 7th vamp, they may have realize who it was as he heard one of them scream.

"Oh fuck, it's The Butcher of Black Rock!" And after he heard that, he grinned evilly, ready to give them the 'Mason Special Bomb', a jar of garlic vapors compressed like an aerosol can and tossed it into the room. After a few seconds, he heard hard coughing and ran in, to see 9 vamps struggling to breath who was holding 15 humans hostage. Not like it would matter sense the vamps were kneeling in breathed pain as Mason pulled his pistol and shoot ever head that was not human. After heading to the last vamp in the room, he was laying and smiling in pain.

"You think you can just walk in and kill your betters, and take our slaves human. Once our kind finds out about this, they'll come for you and kill you slowly, drain you of your blood and then give you poisoned blood just to make you suffer. You will know your place human!" The vamp said angrily as he looked like the typical vamp from legends. Mason scoff as if the freak told him a joke, and knelt beside him, after drawing his sword and stabbed his shoulder to keep him there, much to the vamps screams of pain. He waited for him to be silent except for whimpers of pain as he looked at him.

"Funny that you'll never see that come, because once _I_ leave this place, not only will I leave you here to die, but that these 'slaves' as you call them, will be with their families again, once they have been briefed on the real world. And as for our kind..." Mason said as he drew his 'trump' card, and showed it to him, much to the vamps face paling white.

"I think they already know whats happening here, and gave me this as protection from other vamps in the world. After all, it would be a shame to _raise_ their hand against _your_ head vampire." Mason said with a grin, as the vamp was gaping like a fish, as Mason pulled out a pill bottle of liquid garlic concentrate. The vamp could smell it and was spurting in shock.

"And thanks to your _lessers_ , we have very easy ways to not only kill you, but make you suffer to the point of begging for death. And all I need is one of these pills and your done, even with all that healing factor. But don't worry, you'll get your last meal, just to tease you of what it could've been in your dreams. The blood of the Black Rock butcher." Mason said, as he pulled a knife and slit his hand, putting it over the vamps mouth. The vamp was hesitating, but after smelling it he was screaming in shock.

"No! I smell it! How much garlic do you eat?!" The vamp said in shock, and paled even more as Mason grinned.

"Enough to fill this room with whole garlic cloves, and enough to make any vamp regret biting me just for fun." Now, enjoy your meal, you fucking leach cunt." Mason said ominously as he thrusted his hand into the vamps mouth. The vamp struggled to not bite the hand that was literally feed him, and felt his mouth become inflamed of the bloody garlic. The hostages watched in horror as the human was making their captive suffer with his very blood, but felt satisfied at how the creature was thrashing in pain as he was 'enjoying' his last meal. Mason must have felt satisfied, as he pulled out his hand, much to relief of the vamp as he could not feel his mouth anymore, and he tried to speak for mercy but his mouth was refusing to move. Mason unscrew the bottle and pulled out one of the pills.

"Enjoy vamp, knowing that you have payed for your crimes of not only humanity, but of your kind. May whoever you pray to save your soul, because I know that God will literary drag you to hell, and the devil will enjoy all the ways he can kill you for eternity. Now go forth from this life, as this pill literary eats out your insides." Mason said and the vamp spurted a choking scream.

What the devil are you?! You're ... you're no human! You're are monster!" The vamp said, with a choke in his voice. Which got Mason to grab his throat and stare at the vamp.

"As we _lessers_ have a saying... it takes one to know one. And besides...you should have known better... for creating me...Alexander Mason, son of William and Ashley Mason. The very ones you murdered 7 years ago!" Mason said with a yell and force the pill down the vamps throat. The vampire tried to cough it out as Mason pulled out his sword, and shoot all his arms and legs to disable his ability to move. Mason then said a small pray to God to save his soul, despite what he said earlier, knowing God's great forgiving nature for all who pray to him. He then head towards the hostages, and cut the ropes.

"Follow the tunnels out of here, there should be someone to take you all home. Go. GO!" Mason said to get them go, only leaving the human hunter and the slowly dying vampire. He walk up to one of the crates that was in the corner to see ritual artifacts when he felt a cold chill of a powerful being in the room. But he wasn't worried as he know his latest buyer of his services, despite being the very being as the man laying on the floor.

"You sure took your time boss vamp. I was enjoying killing your kind before you came here. But it's nothing against you, for these guys have done a great wrong against me." Mason said as he shift through the items in the crate as the vamp on the floor yelled out.

"Lo-lord Shuzen! Please...help me." The vamp said, trying to ask his lord for help. The head vamp scoffed in annoyance at how weak he was against a _human_ , but he chalked it up to the man being 'The Butcher of Black Rock', which is a shock to both the human and yokai world as he killed those humans single handedly, even if he was misled by the creature of the werewolf group he was supposed to kill, which happened months later. But he ignored him in favor to speak to his 'hired' killer.

"Think what you what human, but as long as these _traitors_ went against their lord's order to never release the great vampire to ensure he could never destroy our world, you were permitted to kill them at my behest. Even if you enjoy killing my kind, you will do well to remember your place in these world as our lesser." The head vamp said, making Mason laugh.

"As I recalled, your _lessers_ outnumber you freaks a thousand to one, and if you even think about war, you guys are fucked. We could've keep hunting you in the dark ages, but thanks to the lesser thinking of the high and royalty fucks of our world, they've _keep_ the natural order of killing each other through wars and genocide. So be grateful that your _lessers_ spared you." Mason said, not seeing the angry look of Shuzen, for he wouldn't allow the word of a human to try to get to him. But what he've said had infurated as Mason closed up the crate.

"Everything you said was missing in your castle is in here, all they needed for the ritual was the blood of the virgins. Consider this job completed. Leave that vamp on the floor. He's currently going through his death sentence of anti-vamp pills. I'm out of here." Mason said, as he tried to leave, but the vamp got in his way, much to his amusement.

"You gonna sit there, old man? Cause I can keep this stare down all day, even though that stare means nothing to me." Mason said, smirking even more as Shuzen was glaring harder.

"Be grateful that I can't kill you _human_. If I knew that you would get the protection seal by one of the yokai lords, I would've painted this room with your blood by now." Shuzen said, getting an eyebrow raise from the human, which he then grab the card from his pocket, presented to him, and to Shuzen hidden shock, he ripped it in front of him. And if that wasn't enough, he got close with a glare of his own.

"What's stopping you now, head leach? You have the perfect excuse to paint this very room now." Mason said with a challenging raised eyebrow. The head vamp was fight every fiber of his being to rip this human apart and decorate his hall with his head. But then he breath a deep, calmed breath, and looked at the human.

"Get out of my sight _human_ , for the next time we meet, I will kill you slowly and painfully until you beg me to kill you." Shuzen said, and Mason held his glare.

"I would like to see you try then, vamp. For the next time we met, it will be an act of God" Mason said, and got out of the vampires face and walked to the door, not see the anger on Shuzen face. But he heard the human stop, and he was about to tell him off, when he heard the next words he never would've expected him to say.

"Thank you." Mason said, and that erased the anger on his face, and only small shock was present.

"For what?" Shuzen said, not expecting the next words of the seemingly arrougt human.

"For allowing me to put my parents souls to rest, for that bastard now choking on his blood is the one responsible for my early seperation of my family. And for creating Alexander Mason, the famous hunter and Butcher of Black Rock." Mason said, grabbing another card from his pocket and toss it to the vampire, who went to grab the card with ease, only to be shocked as it was the card that had the payment Shuzen gave him.

"Keep it Lord Shuzen. For where I'm going, I won't need it. And besides, consider it a gift, for helping this lesser human...avenge his parents. And retired him from the hunter business." Mason said, getting a shocked look from the vamp. He then tipped his imagnealy hat at the vamp and left. Shuzen stood there, replaying the encounter in his head and tried analyze what has happen. But he shook his head in amusement at the strange human, when he heard he vamp on the floor, and he was thankful that Mason didn't shove a pill down his throat, cause the man was dying bleeding from the mouth and a hole was forming on his stomach. He was trying to call him out, begging for mercy, but only blood came out. Shuzen felt like he suffered enough and walked up to him, only to slowly put his foot on his head. The vamp was shaking his head, begging him to not kill him, but Shuzen ignored him.

"Consider this the proper punishment, scum. For going against the dark lord's orders to never releasing Alucard, but for creating ... _**the modern Van Helsing**_." Shuzen said with venom in his voice and pushed his foot down hard on the vamp's head, painting the walls in his blood.

Alex walked out outside to see the hostages and 5 hunters to see him exiting the bunker. One of the older hunters, specifically the one of Black Rock, stood there in shock.

"Alex! What are you doing here?" The old hunter, Jeremiah Vienstar, said in shock.

"Enjoying my final hunt Boss man, for the very reason of my hunter life is now choking on his blood from a garlic pill. These guys are gonna need a way to rejoin the modern world without ending up in a nuthouse. I'll leave that to you guys, for I'm check out this life and side of the world" Mason said, getting shocked looks from the hunters. One of them, a female hunter grabbed his arm.

"Wait Mason! You can't just leave the hunters like that. We actually need you now more than ever. The monsters are on run because of you. The hunter society is even calling you the Modern Val Helsing!" The female hunter said, blushing at trying to make her 'hero' stay to try and win his heart. But Mason smiled and shook his head

"Thank you Alexis. But in case you are unaware, I was forced into this life. Yeah, I may have asked to join the hunters, but that was only to put my mother and father's souls to rest, and get the bastards responsible for this mess. Now that I've done what I come to do, I'm gonna enjoy my life, without the veil of the hunters following my every move. Again thank you Alexis, but this has to happen, for without it, I would've became weak and try to join them sooner." Mason said, and went to kiss her on the lips. She stiffed in shock at how bold he was, but she enjoyed it as she threw her arms around him and kiss him deeper. The other hunters stood there in shock, even her father, but later smiled since he knew of his daughters crush on the dashing but ruthless hunter. They kissed until the need for breath broke them up, but they press their foreheads to keep their touch of each other. And they stare at each other with blushes on their faces, but Mason swore he saw the hearts on his would-be girlfriend's eyes, which made him smiled more.

"Maybe after the journey I'm about to undertake, I'll come back for you and take you with me. Hope you can wait for me my beautiful huntress?" Mason said, and he sworn that the hearts in her eyes got bigger and she stuttered.

"Ye-ye yes my Van Helsing. I'll wait for no one but you, Mason." Alexis said with love in her voice. Mason smiled more and kissed her again chastly. After the brief kiss, he held her chin with his finger and thumb and stare even more into her eyes.

"Please...call me Alex, my lovely Lexis." Mason said, and kissed her forehead.

"Until then, my dear, I'll met you after I've return." Mason said, and turn to her father, not seeing his future love glowing in happiness with a happy and loved look on her face.

"Even if you don't approve of it, someone has to keep the rest of my life normal after I get back." Mason said, getting shake from the old man and master hunter.

"Not even gonna try son, I'll break my daughters heart for even trying. Hope you can keep that promise I asked you in Black Rock." The man said, with a kind face, before it turn into a hard stare. Mason raise an eyebrow.

"As if you need to remain me old timer. Not a day goes by that I don't remember my greatest mistake, and what followed. But thank you anyway." Mason said, and just like that he walked away from the life of being a hunter, of killing creatures of the darkness that tried to make america their sanatury for feasting on humans. And now that he knows that he had them on the run, he can rest easy knowing the hunters can keep the balance now. But he knows that somehow and someway, the hunter life will bring him back like a magnet, for once you became a hunter, you are hunter for life. But that will not bring him down, since no one sides Shuzen and the hunters of Black Rock knows his identity, and the world onlys knows of the skull-scarfed face and hooded head as if he was the perfect version of the mix of a hunter/assassin and the grim reaper himself. And because he was able to keep his identity hidden from the rest of the world and faked his own death at 11, no ones who or what he is, and that was the way he liked it. He finally reach his own vintage black Cadillac with a full top and tinted windows. He smiled at his car, or most like his father's car, for he liked the classics. He got in and drove off, knowing where he's going, he won't drive it for a while. Why you asked? Because he got a call to go to school from someone who would gladly take him in, despite not finishing middle school, a school in Japan... called Yokai Academy.

 **Boy I am on fire! XD Sorry, this is not only the the fourth chapter I've posted this week, but also pumped out another story to forget updating...uh..haha.. I mean update every now and then and... yeah...XD Anyway! Hope you guys like the story! Even if it's short, but it's straight to the point, and it's a little dark at the beginning ( A little!? You call that a little!? Motherfucker, I was choking out blood because of..) (Shoots shotgun at vamp's head, removing him from the story) Ha...sorry about that, he was supposed to be gone from the story, but he was persistent. Ha... Anyway I hope you guys enjoy the start of this story, and yes, Moka will have her food bank to enjoy, for this is an oc x Kuruma main couple story/harem. Why? Because one, she is more cuter than Moka (In my opinion anyway). Two, she will be the one to change his world on monsters and yokai. And three...how else is he gonna enjoy his sleep at night without those fun melons that are destined to be slept on by her darl...(Vase brokes on fake authors head, knocking him out) (Real author steps in and sighs) Ha...freaking weeb, but yes,** _ **most**_ **of what he is true. And the real third reason is because why not, cause sooner or later...he's gonna find out...that he isn't as human... as he thought he was. But THAT! Will be in the later chapters. Hope you guys enjoy this start of my Rosario Vampire story, because we are in. for one hell of a ride. Just like my other fanfics, so be sure to check them out please, they need some love too, and leave me some reviews for me to gush all over.. Uh.. yeah to read and see how you guys like it so far. Anyway thank you all for reading, and I will see you, in the next chapter. Later! (Walks away from desk) (mumbles under breath** _ **'now to get rid of these two numbskulls...and to get a lock for room')**_

 **Blackhawk571X**


End file.
